


Little Black Book

by Laika_the_wife



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Anal Play, Crossdressing, Edgeplay, Evakteket Challenge, Feminization, M/M, Masturbation, Naughty, POV Isak Valtersen, Pining, Prompt Fic, Sex Toys, Smut, Stalking, Underwear, Underwear Kink, Underwear Theft, caught red-handed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 07:20:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13946379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laika_the_wife/pseuds/Laika_the_wife
Summary: prompt: Caught Red-handed, College/University, Canon DivergenceIsak Valtersen is studying his third year at the University of Oslo and having the time of his life.Enter Evy Bech Næsheim, straight out of Nissen, in his stockings, mini skirts and bubblegum scented lip gloss.But why won't the new campus slut give Isak the time of day?





	Little Black Book

On the surface, Isak Valtersen had everything going for him. He was good looking, somewhat popular, studying a female prominent subject and just starting his third year at the university. He was young, in his prime, and the world was his fucking oyster.

For two years that had been true. Isak had hooked up with any girl he chose, experimented with a couple of guys, his studies were motivating and his new life in his own apartment - well, it was just a bedsit with a shared bathroom, but still - had treated him well. Then his third year had started, and Evy Bech Næsheim, straight out of Nissen, had entered the university.

Evy Bech Næsheim. The tall, blue eyed boy with bubblegum scented pink lip gloss on his full pouty lips. His long, lean legs clad in white stockings that climbed over his knees and stayed there god knows how. A couple of inches of smooth shaved - waxed, more likely? - thighs and then the hem of the skirt. The baby pink pleated one was Isak’s personal favourite, the way it barely covered his round ass, bouncing with every long step he took, was to die for. A white button down shirt tied into a knot bared his stomach and lower back. He had rolled the sleeves up to show off his well toned arms. Isak had no idea he had a thing for drag before he had set his eyes on the new campus slut.

Evy’s list of conquests increased impressively rapidly. He scored guys left and right, at every party someone new. People were talking about him all over the campus, gossiping about him hooking up with whomever, flirting openly with everything that had a shadow and about his little black book he carried in his purse with him at all times. The book supposedly contained descriptions of every dick Evy had encountered, complete with the names of their owners, dates and ratings. Evy’s black book was the Holy Grail for anyone dick oriented looking for info of the best hook ups in Oslo region.

He could be seen flipping through that book, with a flirty smile on his bubblegum scented lips. Reminiscing on those encounters, maybe considering who of them to call for a hook up. Whenever he was alone somewhere he’d consult it. Most of the time he wasn’t alone. People gathered around him often, some to gawk or judge, way way more to just hang out with him. Evy had a way of winning people over. It was something about the way he carried himself in his skanky little outfits, he was so at home in them.

Isak, on the other hand, was anything but comfortable around Evy. He just wanted him too much. Evy’s smile haunted his dreams, the bounce of his skirt flashed in front of his eyes when he was alone in his bed, almost tasting the bubblegum on his lips. And Evy? He wouldn’t give Isak the time of day. Isak did see him around campus, Evy was a psychology major and many of Isak’s classes were in the psychology department’s building. Isak made a point of greeting Evy whenever he saw him, but Evy looked away every time. Stuck up little bitch, Isak thought on bad days, then felt bad about those thoughts later.

Isak had volunteered to help new students work their way around campus. One day he walked to his group and noticed a fresh face. It was Evy. Isak was informed that Evy’s previous group hadn’t fit in his study schedule so he had transferred to Isak’s. Isak was absolutely not thrilled to see him on a regular basis. Especially while he heard the gossip about his latest conquests and Evy still ignored his very existence as much as he possibly could.

It was driving Isak crazy. He would see Evy talk and smile and flirt with practically everyone, and whenever he tried to approach him, Evy shut him off completely. He didn’t even speak to him, just nodded, shrugged or shook his head, or waved his hands in elaborate manners that Isak couldn’t really decipher. Evy went to great lengths to avoid talking to Isak, and any day now that would do some serious damage to his reputation as well. The campus slut ignored all his approaches, that was not good news for his rating on the dating market.

His encounter with Evy at the laundromat followed the same pattern and script as all his encounters with him did. He entered as Evy was leaving. Evy was emptying the dryer into two plastic bags he had with him. He was wearing typical laundry day attire, no pretty skirts and stockings, but a pair of slightly worn out yoga pants and a t-shirt from a concert he probably had never attended. He had tied a chiffon scarf into his hair, the knot on top of his head with a jeweled brooch as its decoration. He looked effortlessly sexy, and Isak noticed he was ogling at him way, way too late.

Evy took one look at him, did this thing with his lips where he both licked them and squeezed them tightly together in one quick little movement, averted his eyes and made his way out of there as fast as he could. Isak stepped aside so Evy wouldn’t have to run him over in his rush to escape his company. When he was gone Isak raised his palm in front of his mouth, breathed out and took a sniff. Smelled okay. His pits, too. Isak smelled okay and normal but yet Evy always behaved like he was somehow disgusting. Had he maybe heard somewhere that Isak was a molester or a homophobe or transphobic or something? Those things weren’t true, but that didn’t stop people from talking.

Isak sighed and opened his backpack. He filled the washing machine and added the detergent from a small baggie he had packed with him. Then it caught his eye. A fleck of hot pink, inside the dryer’s drum. Could it..no, of course not, right? Isak closed the lid of the washing machine and forgot to turn it on. He rushed to the dryer and pushed his hand inside. He pulled it out and saw he was holding a pair of hot pink underwear. A thong. He recognised them immediately. He had seen them peeking on Evy’s lower back one day when he was at the library, pulling out a book from the lower shelves. His mouth flooded with saliva when he truly realised what was happening, right that moment. He was holding Evy’s underwear in his hand. Underwear he had actually worn. A clean pair, fresh from the dryer, but still. He wrapped the lacy strips around his fingers and hid his hand into his pocket, without really even thinking about it.

By the time he had figured out he hadn’t started the washing cycle, finally running it, and eventually shoving a load of half dry clothes from the dryer into his backpack what Isak was holding in his pocket had consumed his every single thought. The hot pink indecency and skankiness invaded him, held his feverish mind hostage. When he finally reached his room his crotch had a visible stain from all the precum he had been leaking, his cock throbbing rock hard in his pants. Isak dropped the backpack on the floor, leaned his back against the door and pressed his fingertips on the stain. He let out a soft sigh when the soaked fabric rubbed against the sensitive tip. He was going to be such a bad boy.

He really wanted to just shove the panties down his own pants with his hand, rub them all over his cock and come, quick and hard. But this was something to be savoured. A rare treasure, a delicacy of sorts. He pulled the thong slowly out of his pocket and pressed it against his face. All he could smell was clean laundry. Sadly. But he knew these belonged to Evy, he had seen him wear them, and now he could finally get close to him.

Isak placed the thong on his bed, almost gently. Then he undressed. He took his time doing that. Every inch of skin he bared, he stroked it with his fingers, teasing it, keeping his eyes on the thong, feeling his cock twitch and drip in anticipation. Finally he was naked. He hadn’t touched his dick yet. It wasn’t time. Isak reached down to grab the thong from the bed and held it in his hands. He bent over, lifted first one foot and then the other, stepping into the underwear. He pulled it all the way up, sighing as he felt the string slip into his crack. He had to make some adjustments at the front, but he touched his cock as little as possible, and he had finally stuffed everything in the embrace of the hot pink lace. The tip didn’t fit, it peeked out from under the waistband, leaving a damp mark on his bare stomach. He and Evy were about the same size, except he was shorter. The thong fit him like it probably fit Evy.

That gave him an idea. Isak opened his closet and took the mirror hanging on the inside of the door down. He placed it leaning on the wall in an angle that let him see his body from about waist down. His legs were hairy, but when he dimmed the lights and squinted a bit he could totally see Evy standing in front of him, in his skimpy underwear. Oh, if Evy only had left behind a pair of stockings as well. But he hadn’t, and Isak knew he was incredibly lucky to have scored even the thong.

“Hey, sexy”, he said silently, trying to imitate Evy’s outrageously feminine and seductive intonation. Evy did that voice sometimes, just to confuse or irritate the people he was talking to. “Do you like my panties?”

Isak rocked his body a bit, twisting his hips from left to right, showing off his thong in the mirror. Oh yes. He liked Evy’s panties a lot. He saw the lacy edge catch the precum dripping down his stomach and licked his lips.

“Dance for me, baby”, he said hoarsely, in his own voice. And then he made Evy dance. He moved his hips like a stripper, rocking them smoothly, keeping his eyes nailed at the thong that could barely contain the throbbing dick. Oh Evy, you’re such a dirty little thing, aren’t you. His movements made the thong rub his dick deliciously. It didn’t take long for him to start working towards that goal, moving in ways that intensified the rubbing. He was pressing his hands against his chest, stroking and pinching his nipples, he was panting and gasping. Oh fuck, oh sweet fucking jesus, he was so fucking turned on.

He had to leave the image of Evy. He couldn’t take it anymore, just not one second more, he rushed to his bed and laid down on it on his belly. The lace rubbed at his dick when it pressed against the mattress, he had to stop moving completely for a moment to stop himself from coming. Not yet! Not like this! He got his shit together and reached under the bed to pull out his fun box. He chose his favourite toy, it’d be perfect for this. He was shivering, oh god, he would come so hard into his panties that he might break them.

Thank heaven he had just replaced the batteries, too. Well done, past Isak, well done. Isak took the lube and pulled his knees under himself. He pushed his ass up in the air and felt the string again, just barely but obviously there, between his cheeks. He grabbed it and pulled it aside with his clean hand and pressed a lubed up finger into his eager asshole. Oh fuck yes he was such a naughty thing. Dirty little Evy. He fingered himself, just to relax his tight hole for a bit, and to spread the lube in there. He was panting when he added some more lube and finally pushed the lubricated silvery bullet inside. It was attached to a wand so thin that when Isak had pushed the bullet all the way in his sphincter felt like it just closed again. But it was inside him, he could feel it, he pushed it just a bit further. He bit the corner of his pillow and turned the vibration on.

“FUCK fuck ffuck holy shit fuck”, he whimpered, muffled by the pillow. He turned his hips just a bit, so that his prostate was directly under fire of the vibrating bullet, and his eyes rolled back in his head. Shit. Oh god. His thighs were shaking, his shoulders too, fuck, his whole body was shaking, he was going to come, oh yes, he would -- he turned the vibration off and turned his hips back down, moaning silently in frustration. He was throbbing and shaking, leaking his panties soaked, he wanted to come so bad and he didn’t let himself to.

Isak pulled the panties higher into his crack very carefully. He just wanted to get the tip in, into the panties, he eased the waistband over it and let go. It stayed in. Yes. Oh yes. He was breathing heavy but steadily now, he was ready to go again. He turned the vibration on maximum power, it was so intense it almost hurt, he pushed the pulse button and the vibrations pulsated in a rapid pace. Oh fuck, oh god, it felt so good and it was immediately over, again and again and again, he was drooling on his pillow and leaking on his sheets and going quickly insane with pleasure that still denied him release.

After torturing himself for a minute or so he couldn’t handle it anymore. He had to turn the pulsation off. The vibration hit him full on, he had to turn it a bit lower too, he started rocking his hips against it. His dick rubbed into the panties, the lace, the tight pull of the thong, and then the ball of pleasure deep in his belly started to spin bigger and bigger, faster and faster, then it shrunk into a tight knot and then it exploded. He exploded, he felt his load spread into the panties and lather his dick all over. He turned the vibration off and whimpered when he pulled the bullet out. He fell flat on his stomach and felt his jizz spread even more. Fucking awesome.

Isak turned slowly on his back. He did not want to wash the panties, but he couldn’t let them dry up hard and lumpy either. He eased them off carefully and brought them up to his face. He pushed his tongue out and licked the pink fabric thoroughly clean. Fuck he was dirty and nasty. He almost got hard because of it, but he was too exhausted to. He fell asleep with the thong still on his face.

During the next week Isak carried the panties with him absolutely everywhere. He didn’t dare wear them in public, plus they would’ve been uncomfortably dirty for wearing anyway, but just having them with him made him feel closer to Evy. Who was still avoiding him, but now Isak had also stopped trying. He had his private moments with Evy to comfort him. He enjoyed them regularly. He’d see Evy or smell bubblegum in the air and he’d retreat somewhere to take out the baggy with the thong inside.

But soon it wasn’t enough, to just touch or see or smell them. He needed more. So one day he decided to try something that had been itching at the back of his perverted mind for a while now. He went to the bathroom and pulled the thong out of the bag. He fiddled with it for a couple of minutes and finally managed to tie it around his dick and balls. It felt nice, the tightness, the naughty secret. He pulled his pants back on, washed his hands and returned to his student tutor’s office. It was his turn to be on call, and as usual, nobody had anything to ask him and he just sat in the office all alone.

It wasn’t long until his thoughts traveled to Evy and his stockings. The bounce of his skirts. And Isak noticed soon that his contraption was starting to feel very, very uncomfortable. Painful. He tried to get up but couldn’t, the pain was too much, he couldn’t walk. He turned on the light on the door, indicating he was busy, and ripped his jeans open. His poor dick was looking worrisome and pained, and feeling equally so. He tried to open the knots but the lace had tightened around itself so hard that he had no chance in hell to undo the knots. His heart was bleeding a bit when he grabbed a pair of scissors. The first cut brought already a rush of sweet release, and two cuts more set Isak’s poor dick free from its prison. It was hard, immediately, standing hard and proud in the middle of pieces of hot pink lace.

Evy chose that exact moment to walk in.

“Hey, I locked myself out of my apartment and --” Evy stopped, mid-step, mid-sentence, to stare at Isak who was sitting behind the desk, jeans open, dick out and hard, surrounded by the remains of Evy’s thong. Isak stared at him in horror. Evy didn’t say anything. He blushed, so intensely that Isak had never seen anyone blush like that and he fucking knew Magnus, pulled his hands on his face and rushed outside. He dropped his purse in his rush. The little black book fell out. Isak stared at it, petrified.

Finally Isak got his body to co-operate. He packed his now limp dick into his jeans and closed them. He pushed the pieces of the thong into his pocket. He got up and walked to the door. He looked out, but he couldn’t see Evy anywhere. That didn’t surprise him. He picked up the purse and grabbed the little black book. He closed the door again. Evy’s little black book. The list of all those dicks. Isak licked his lips slowly as he returned to his seat behind the desk. He sat down, stroking the cover of the book with his thumb.

Of course he opened it. He had to see. He wanted to count how many there was, and he wanted to calculate from the dates how old sweet Evy had been when he had been deflowered. He needed to see what was the competition he just could not beat. So he picked a random page and opened the book and read.

Isak blinked. He rubbed his eyes and looked at the page again. He chose another page. Then another, randomly, but it was all the same. He flipped back to the beginning, the very first page, and there it read, the title of the book, in Evy’s round, tiny handwriting.  _ When the boy meets the boy _ it said, and under it was drawn a heart with an E and an I inside it.

The pages were full of scripts. Short descriptions like  _ ext. Nissen yard, afternoon _ and lines marked for Even and Isak. All the scripts were very cute and adorable and possible beginnings of beautiful friendships or love stories, but none of them had actually happened. The date on the first scene was the one when Isak had started his last year in Nissen, and, quickly calculated, Evy had started his first. Isak read on. Potential first meetings, carefully scripted. The first half of the book was pretty naïve, but Evy had been young then. Isak didn’t remember him. He must have been this Even back then, a boy dressed like a boy. Isak hadn’t known then how much he liked dick, he had discovered that in his first year at uni.

Then there was a picture of a broken heart. It was on Isak’s last day at Nissen. He sighed. Poor Evy - Even, he was Even then - and his young heart. But then the story continued. The scripts were better now, more mature, Evy must have kept up with his writing though Isak had been out of the picture. Isak recognised the places and the situations, but all the lines spoken on the pages were foreign to him. Evy had dreamt up all these scenes, all these encounters, and none of them had actually become real.

Isak fast forwarded to the last page of text.

_ Int. student tutoring office, evening _

EVY  
Hey, I locked myself out of my apartment and I have no place to stay tonight.

Isak’s head was spinning. He read the scene, it was funny and witty and full of chemistry between the characters. Basically it was the opposite of what had happened. Isak noted that all the scenes started with Evy saying something. Maybe, he thought, Evy had chickened out every time. He had rehearsed all these first meetings, beginnings, and every single one of them had gone awry. It was very adorable and kind of creepy at the same time. He would have to speak with Evy about this. First he would have to find him.

It didn’t take long for him to figure out that the keys to Evy’s apartment were also in the purse. As well as his phone and wallet. So, Evy now had nothing with him and nowhere to go. Isak wrote a note on the door, it said simply “at your place - I”, and left. He knew Evy’s address from the tutoring group forms.

He didn’t have to wait long. He was standing in front of the building, holding Evy’s purse. He had put the book back into it, but he was going to bring it up with him. He saw Evy walk across the yard and suddenly he felt a bit nervous. All this time he had wanted to get Evy’s attention, and all the while Evy had been desperate for his? Could it really be that simple?

“Hey”, he said, tentatively, when Evy reached him.

“Hey”, Evy said. He barely looked at Isak. Who now remembered he had some explaining of his own to do.

“I think we should talk. Can I come up for a coffee?”

Evy shook his head, biting his lip.

“Someplace else then?”

“You had my thong.” Evy still wasn’t looking at Isak. Isak nodded anyway.

“Yes. I have no explanation for that. I have been drooling over you all semester, and when you forgot them at the laundromat I couldn’t help myself.”

“I didn’t forget them”, Evy said silently. He was blushing very intensely.

“What?”

Evy nodded at his purse.

“Didn’t you read it?”

“Your book? Parts of it, yes. It was. Surprising. I expected something completely different.”

“Like lengths, girths and endurance in minutes? I know what people say about me. I..try not to care.”

Isak looked at Evy. He looked at him carefully. He tried not to care?

“You seem like you love it. Usually. The attention and reputation of the campus slut.”

He saw Evy flinch. Just barely, and he hid it into shivering with the cold night air, but it was a flinch.

“Do you like him? The campus slut?”

“I like you”, Isak said. This Evy he saw in front of him right now, the lost and cold one. “Why have you been so distant with me if you’ve noticed me years ago?”

Evy shrugged. He wrapped his arms around his chest, he must have really been cold. Isak wished he had a jacket to put on his shoulders.

“I wanted it to be perfect. I want..that a lot.”

“Things to be perfect?”

Evy nodded. Isak couldn’t help but chuckle a bit.

“I’m really fucking far from perfect.”

“I really try to be.” Evy sounded a bit tired. Exhausted, with something that had been going on for a long time. He had been the perfect campus slut, that Isak had to admit.

“You look absolutely flawless, always. But if you don’t like it, why do you dress up like that?”

Evy licked his lips and reached for his lipgloss, which was in the purse that wasn’t on his arm like usual. Isak gave the purse with its contents to Evy, who dug in it very intensely. He found the lipgloss, opened the tube and spread it carefully on his lower lip, which he then rubbed with his upper lip. This ritual had given him time to think about an answer.

“I do like dressing up like this. It’s just. Me. This is me. It’s the slut reputation that bothers me sometimes. The things people claim to have done with me, you wouldn’t believe. But it’s just something that being Evy means, I guess.”

Isak blushed just a bit. Because he had believed the stories, every single one of them. The hook ups, the little black book, the whole thing. But now that he realized he didn’t know Evy at all he wanted to know more, so much more.

“Are you sure I can’t come up? Just for a coffee.”

Evy shook his head again.

“We can go somewhere tomorrow after classes. I’m tired and. I just want to go home and cry myself to sleep right now, okay?”

“In what world would that be okay to me?”

“Isak, please.”

Isak sighed. Very well.

“Okay, tomorrow. It’s a date.”

Evy smiled. His smile was like a shadow of his usual radiant people and world loving smile. It was small, and timid and shy. It was beautiful.

“Goodnight, Isak.”

“Goodnight, Even.”

Now that shadow of a smile started to shine its own pale light. If Evy’s smile was the sun, Even’s smile was the moon. Isak had always been more of a night person anyway.


End file.
